


Your Eyes Are Still Grey

by pink_shoes



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Know what? I’m going to a faraway region next time! I’ll make lots of great memories while I’m there!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Still Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Pokemon fanfic I've written since I was ten years old. It's meant to be a stand-alone, but I've been contemplating adding another chapter.

It’s raining lightly when I finally arrive at the address that Serena’s mom gave me. It turns out to be a berry farm on Route Seven, not too far from Camphrier Town. The farm is very pretty, lined with high walls of cream-colored stone and decorated with pink roses. 

I see a familiar yellow bike leaning up against the front gate, and my heart does a happy dance in my chest. 

The front gate isn’t locked, and there’s nobody around, so I just go on. There are two big fields in front of me, both filled with beautiful trees with bright, pale, star-shaped leaves. At first I think they’re all the same kind, but then I notice that the trees in the first field have tiny, orange blossoms and the trees in the second field have big blue ones. They glimmer in the rain like jewels. 

As I walk through the field, the mud squelches into my shoes and gets my socks all wet, but I don’t care. I feel like I might bounce up into the sky. Everything is so wonderfully alive, and even the air seems fresher here. Despite the rain, everything is wonderful.

Movement up in the branches catches my eye, but it takes me a moment to realize that I’m not looking at a tree at all, but thin blue horns. My eyes slowly travel downward until I’m gazing into the face of Serena’s legendary Pokémon. 

“Xerneas!” I cry, slipping on the wet grass a little bit in my haste to wrap my arms around his massive chest for a hug. If I stand on my toes, I can just barely reach the base of his long, long neck. I breathe in his familiar scent, earthy and bright. “I’m back! I went everywhere! Did you miss me?”

He looks down at me with his big, gentle eyes. I’m pretty sure Xerneas is a billion times smarter than any human that ever lived, even if he can’t talk. Most people are scared of Xerneas because he’s nine feet tall and can stare into your soul, but he’s actually very gentle, like a giant Deerling. 

I let go of him at last and take a step back. “Is Serena here? Can you take me to her?”

Xerneas turns and walks off in another direction, and I follow after him. He is not in any big hurry, but I guess I wouldn’t be either if I was as old as him. We walk through the fields for a while, getting wetter and wetter. 

Finally I see her, kneeling down in the mud and pulling little green weeds up from the mulch. My heart does another happy dance and I scream, “SERENA!”

Serena jumps. Her face is pale with shock, but when she sees me, she smiles. I run over to her as she rises to her feet and almost knock her over with a hug. 

“Serena! I missed you so much!” I yell in her ear. 

Serena laughs as she struggles to keep both of us from falling into the mud. “I missed you too, Shauna.”

I press our noses together for a moment. “Your eyes are still grey,” I proclaim. Then I release her at last, even though I really don’t want to. “But your hair is short! Shorter than short!”

Serena looks a little embarrassed and touches what’s left of her hair, rolling a few strands between her fingertips absentmindedly. “Yeah, I know. It was sort of getting out of control, so I just had it all cut off.”

“I like it!” And I do. It looks nice. Everything looks nice on Serena. “Did you plant these trees? They’re beautiful!”

“I planted them, but I’m pretty sure it’s Xerneas that makes them grow so well,” says Serena. “The farmer who lives here says he’s never seen berry trees like these, and he’s been planting all his life.”

“That makes sense,” I say, “because Xerneas is sort of like a big tree himself, isn’t he? What kind of berries will they be? Can we eat them?”

Serena laughs. “The orange blossoms are going to be Kee berries, and the blue ones are Marangas.” She looks up at the nearest tree. “I just figured out how to get them last year. They’re a real pain. You need to crossbreed a whole bunch of different types and hope for a mutation.  But when you use them for mulch, you get even more berries. We’re going to be rolling in berries soon.”

“I never knew you liked to garden, Serena!” 

“Neither did I,” she admits. “But it’s nice. Maybe it’s just because Xerneas is here, making everything feel so…alive. When I started working here, I didn’t think I’d like it very much. But I really wanted to get away from everything for a while, you know? Being famous was fun at first, but I needed a break.” Serena wipes her muddy hands on her muddy jeans. It doesn’t really make a difference. “But let’s go inside, and you can tell me about your trip. You’ve been gone so long. I want to hear everything.”

It’s a cozy farmhouse, warm and comfortable. Serena introduces me to the farmer who owns the fields, and his little granddaughter, then goes upstairs to change out of her messy farm clothes. I wait for her at the kitchen table with a big mug of tea and enjoy the warmness. 

I’m almost dry when Serena comes back downstairs. To my surprise, she’s wearing the pink dress with the white lace that she bought when we first went to Anistar City. She looks beautiful, and now I feel underdressed. 

“Here I am.” Serena sits down in the chair across from me. “Now you can tell me everything!”

“Well, first I went to Unova,” I say. “Castelia City was so big, and so tall! I never saw such tall buildings in my entire life! And it was right on the water, and there were these big luxury boats where they had parties every single night and when the sun goes down everything turns red and gold. It wasn’t as beautiful as Lumiose City, though.” I reach into my bag and take out some pictures. “Look—here’s me on Skyarrow Bridge!”

“Did you walk all the way across it?” Serena asks.

“No, it was too long and I got bored. Then after that, I went to Nimbasa City. It had everything!  I saw the musical theater and the stadiums and the battle subway. You’d love the battle subway! It’s really hard, I didn’t get too far. But I bet you could do it. You and Xerneas.”

“That sounds fun. I haven’t had a real challenge in a while.” Serena is smiling, but her voice is a little sad. I try to think of something to cheer her up.

“Oh! And there’s the Amusement Park, the biggest one I’ve ever seen! And I went to the Ferris Wheel, but the man operating it told me it was couples-only and that was when…” My voice trails off. Serena already knows what I’m going to say. I can see it in her eyes, which are still grey. “…that was when I missed you the most.”

We listen to the soft, soft sound of the rain on the windows for a little while. Serena continues to look through the pictures while I finish my tea.

“After that, I went to Hoenn,” I explain. “They have these contests where Pokemon compete, but not in battles. I really loved that. I wish we had something like that here, for people like me who aren’t so good at fighting.”

Serena is still quiet, and I’m afraid I’ve said the wrong thing. 

“Oh! I brought you a present!” I practically shout. “Hold on! Here it is!” I reach into my bag and hope it hasn’t broken. “Be careful, it’s glass.”

Serena unwraps the package slowly. I lean forward to take a look, because I haven’t actually seen it since the day I bought and wrapped it, which was a while ago, so I don’t completely remember what it looks like. But when I see it again, I’m happy because I know I picked something good.

It’s a rose, all made out of one piece of colorless glass. Serena turns it over in her hands, examining all the tiny details—the thorns in the stem, each individual petal.

“There was this glassblowing place on Route, uh…I don’t remember which route now. But there’s a volcano nearby, you know? And they use the ash to make all sorts of things! I had to collect it up myself and it took forever! I’m really glad I managed to get it home in one piece.”

Serena is finally smiling again. After a long time, she sets the rose down on the table. 

“Let’s go somewhere,” she suggests. “Have you ever been to the Battle Chateau? It’s not far.”

“No!” I’ve walked past the Battle Chateau a few times, but never had the nerve to even try to go inside. “Are you sure they’d let me in?”

“They will if you’re with me.” Serena gets up and goes to open the front door. “Xerneas!” she calls out into the berry fields. “Sunny Day, please!”

Before I even have time to stand up, the rain has come to a complete stop. By the time I get to the door, sunlight is already warming the moist soil. 

The leaves drip the last of their rainwater onto our heads as we walk through the fields together. Our arms hang loosely at our sides, and occasionally Serena and I brush hands, but I’m not sure if it’s on purpose or not, and I’m too afraid to ask.


End file.
